


Step to the Left

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: By Gray Light and Step to the Left [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Confederation of Wizards Council, Other, Ultimatums, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Additional Scenes forBy Gray Lightthat happen outside the main story.Couldbe read alone. However, that is not recommended.





	1. Table of Contents/Information

**Author's Note:**

> ## Warning!
> 
> These shorts are NOT going to be posted in chronological order, nor are they going to be reordered so that they are. The chapter summaries and titles will include where exactly in the story they fit in, and the table of contents will also tell you where in the story they belong. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

# Table of Contents

  1. **The Ultimatum **\-- Fits between Chapters 9 & 10; A meeting between Albus Dumbledore and the ICWC after the Audit by the Enforcers. 


	2. The Ultimatum (Chapter 9.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore meeting the ICWC after the Audit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I explain Dumbledore disappearing in the main storyline. I didn't want to _really_ bash him this time, but I also didn't want to deal with him, so Dumbledore is out, and a new Headmaster will be in! (Which is a storyline that gets its own work.) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

When he finally stepped through the doors, Emela could barely believe that he’d stepped out of the house wearing what he was. She often had this thought, and she was sure that the others did as well—no matter how long they’d known the man—but these robes took the case.

They looked like a quilt, honestly, patchwork and in a configuration of patterns and colors that made it look like a blind person had fished through a clearance bin at a fabric store before a colorblind person made the damned robes. There were cartoon fabrics in garish colors, paisleys in clashing colors, different _types _of fabric; it was horrible to look at. Where did he even find these things?

As he paused in the doorway to take in the nearly 300 members of the Council as well as the various Department Heads who were patiently watching him, Emela stood from her seat at the long table for those of the Oceanian contingent. She had been voted to lead this meeting by the other members after the Head of the DIMLE, Abalony Marshall, had finished her update on the progress of the Audit. The other members of the Council had brought up interesting questions when the Head of the Department of International Education, Divinia Larson, had stood to add onto Madam Marshall’s report and even more questions had come up the more the Department Heads had added onto the initial report. Those questions led to several members calling for the head of the man before them, but the Council’s discussion eventually came to a final answer, but only after three hours of arguing and the quick intervention of Dae-Seong Mun, the oldest representative of Lower Korea, who had suggested the initial idea that had spawned the idea they had all eventually agreed would be best considering the man’s popularity.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you stand before us now to make a decision,” Emela announced, her voice supported by the built-in _Sonorous_ of the microphone hanging above her head. “We, this Council and the _entirety_ of the Confederation, have heard the first reports leaving the Auditing of the Ministry of Magic. The findings are alarming on their own, but what’s more alarming is the fact that _you didn’t notice_.” Sparks lit from her fingers as she harshly gestured at him. “In all honesty, part of our number wanted your head, however, the majority of us can agree that you are an invaluable source of information, so instead we are giving you a series of choices. Either you pick one, or we will pick one for you.”

The usual twinkle in those blue eyes was absent. Emela had a feeling that he’d realized there was no getting out of it this time, especially if the Council was left to decide or he forced their hands. The Great Defeater of Grindelwald finally being told.

“Very well,” the man conceded, folding his hands before him as he waited to find out his options.

“You have three primary options: you can choose to remain as the Headmaster of Hogwarts; you can choose politics; or you can choose retirement,” Emela told him, there were more parts that depended on what he chose, but those would come only when he’d chosen.

Silence reigned as he thought out his choices. The Council watched him for the most part calmly, only a few members began shuffling in impatience as the time stretched on. Emela remained standing, impassively staring down at the elderly wizard before her.

“You leave me at a disadvantage,” the wizened old man began but Emela cut him off, “Too bad, you will decide, right now, or we will make the decision for you.” She remained passive as the twinkle in his eye rose and fell back again at the continued placidity.

After five minutes, another of the council members made a motion at her and Emela nodded, opening her mouth again to remind him that it was time to decide when Dumbledore interrupted, “I have come to my decision.”

“And?”

“I will remain in politics. I admit that I have been lacking in my attention to the school,” the old man replied. “I am also getting up in the years and am less able to keep up with the students who get more and more involving year after year.”

“Very well then,” Emela told him, dipping her head and relaxing slightly. This was the option they had all been hoping for. The one with less pressing for them against the stubborn man before them. “There are now more options for you to take. Many of us feel you are too stretched, so in acknowledgement of your knowledge, we came up with several choices, but you _must_ choose one. You will remain as either the Supreme Mugwump, _or_ the Chief Warlock, not both. However, you will remain as an important consultant for whichever you do not choose. If you feel that neither would be an appropriate choice, then you may step back from leadership and remain simply as a consultant for both and whoever else requires your help.”

The room settled into silence again as he thought. Everyone in the room had their own specific hopes for what he would pick, but they would say nothing to lead him to any of the options.

When it looked like he’d decided, Emela stood again, her hands folded on the table before her. “What is your decision, Master Dumbledore?”

“I will remain as the Supreme Mugwump, and consult for the Ministry of Magic,” Dumbledore replied, dipping his head.

And it was like a weight had been pulled off the backs of every Council member in the room, a tension leaving the room.

“Very well then,” Emela told him, waving her hand and sending out the paperwork they’d had prepared for this. “You will finish out the rest of this school year and prepare for a new Headmaster or Headmistress during the break. You will be expected to be completely settled into your new positions by August first of nineteen-eighty-six.” She watched him pluck the paperwork from the air. “Those are your residency assignments: whether that means your personal property or one of the free Council residences. In addition to that, is several other forms which will ease your way into being solely focused on politics.”

“Thank you, Madam Huntsman,” Dumbledore replied.

Emela nodded sharply, “Now, shall we get into the reason this meeting was called?”

Agreements sounded through the room and she pulled out the agenda for the day’s meeting, getting everything underway.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  

> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  



End file.
